


Looking Back and Moving Forward

by TheLilyoftheValley



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: just something I felt like making, new years fic, this felt bittersweet to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/pseuds/TheLilyoftheValley
Summary: As the old measurements of time fall away and begin anew, Ratchet and Clank spend a bit of time looking back and looking forward for what's to come. New Years fic.
Relationships: Clank & Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Looking Back and Moving Forward

_(I can't say anything besides the fact that this started out as a "Raindrops" short [something you'll pick up in the first few lines], but that it grew a lot longer than a page, so it became its own separate story._

_Anyway, here is… well, my last story for 2019 and my last published fanfiction of the 2010 decade. It's really odd to say that, but I look forward to writing more over the coming years and growing more as a writer. :]_

_For now, here's a story of the bois to end off the year and decade, and I hope you all enjoy!)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or any of its characters. I'll be entering the new year/decade being absorbed in three different fandoms oof. I look forward to making works for every one of them and enjoying every second of writing them. :)**

Looking Back and Moving Forward

The faint noise of the party trickled out through the balcony's sliding glass doors, reaching Clank's audio receptors despite the door dampening the sound. It mixed with the misty rain outside, a few little drops trickling down from the balcony's cover and dripping onto the little robot's head and hands.

A harsh rush of the door sounded behind the robot, the party noise heightening in volume before going back to the muffled hum.

Clank stayed still, elbows leaning against the railing as he stared out into the rush of traffic below. The lights of Meridian City sparkled like stars in the mist, and the whirl of starships created a fading trail of light reminiscent of a comet trail. It provided a bit of serenity, and that had been something Clank had needed.

Brown gloves showed in Clank's peripheral vision. "It's really nice out, huh?" A fuzzy elbow, a few gray hairs mixed with the yellow, gently nudged the little robot. "It's a good thing Qwark put out the rain cover before everyone came for the party, otherwise we'd be that annoying kind of wet. Where you're moist, but not soaking, you know?"

Clank smiled but stayed silent.

Ratchet turned his head, eyeing the city below. His covered fingers tapped against the railing without a set rhythm, and the punch cup in his other hand swirled as he soaked in the odd beauty of the metropolis. A few tiny drops of rain dripped into his cup, but the Lombax looked as though he didn't care too much about the rainwater. "So…" he began. "New decade about to come…"

The smile from Clank's mouth faded. "Indeed." He paused, mouthpiece moving without sound as he searched for words. "Is it… perhaps odd… to be pondering over the future yet to come?"

"Not at all," Ratchet said. He stretched out his legs, his eyes also double-checking the sturdiness of the chair Clank was standing on. "What's on your mind?"

A mimicked sigh came from the robot as he stared at a far-off tower in the distance. "I am aware that we are still relatively youthful… though a part of me is aware that this will not last forever." He turned, his hand cupping the side of his head. "It is not an unknown fact that I will live longer than you, and…"

As a beat of silence passed, Ratchet wrapped a comforting arm around his friend. "Of course you will, pal-" he nudged his head out to the city as he hugged Clank "-but that's why we enjoy the moments we have now."

Clank hummed, his spirits rising as Ratchet let go. The Lombax went back to leaning against the balcony railing, taking a sip from his cup before coughing and muttering about Qwark being banned from making punch in any and all future gatherings.

The little robot knew the time was growing close, that two measurements of time would fall to two new ones…

"Ratchet, have you thought about what you would like to do in the upcoming decade?"

The Lombax stopped glaring at the inside of his cup and looked to his friend. "Hm? Oh yeah, that." Ears swung as he studied the flow of starships. "I don't really have a plan right now. I've been stuck on what the past decade has been, thinking over all those achievements I got and the mistakes I made."

A heavy sigh blew through his nose as he tapped his boot against the ground. "Sometimes that gets to me. I made a good number of mistakes this past decade, treated some people in ways that I shouldn't have, wizened up only to too much experience…" The tapping sound stopped, and Ratchet let out another sigh. "I want to be better this next year and decade. And I don't mean that in a vague way. I want to interact more with people I protect, meet some more people that could be our friends, make up for some of the mistakes in the past, and… well, I think I might help Qwark out with the hero training program he's been talking about."

Giggles came from Clank as he nudged Ratchet. "You, working with Captain Qwark on training heroes?"

With a playful roll of his eyes, Ratchet chuckled. "I know. There's going to be a lot of disagreements. But I mean it." Sincerity replaced the playful attitude. "We've been saying that we're retired from hero work, but every time the galaxy goes back to being in danger, we're always the ones that have to put it back to normal."

He smiled and shrugged as he turned to his friend. "Instead of just waiting around for a replacement, I can take steps to train younger people to become heroes. They can take on more tasks I won't be able to do once I start to get older, and it means that I can live out a life with you and everyone else instead of risking death on a battlefield." Ratchet tilted his head, soft joy in his eyes. "I want to have more parties like this one while I still have the years to spend them on."

"In that case," Clank hummed, another laugh coming from him as he met Ratchet's gaze, "Go right ahead and train new heroes."

"What about you, pal? What's on your mind for the next decade?"

Clank tapped a finger against his mouthpiece. "Admittedly, I do not have a plan. With how much hero work has been occurring over the past couple of years, I have been reluctant to make a set plan as there is no doubt that something will come along to throw it off."

"Is there anything you wanted to do?" Ratchet scuffed the tip of his boot against the ground. "Surely there's something you want to do by the end of the next decade."

The faint noise of the party rose as a quiet settled between the duo. Clank looked down at the railing, embarrassment shining in his features. Ratchet reached out a hand, placing it gently on the little robot's back.

After another moment of silence, Clank piped up. "This may seem odd… however, I want to write a book," he said, his voice at such a low volume Ratchet had to strain to hear it.

"Really?!" An enormous grin spread across Ratchet's face, and he straightened as he patted Clank's back. "That's fantastic! Do you know what you want it to be about?" He lifted his hand, ticking off his fingers. "Science? Medical research? History?"

One of the robot's fingers rubbed against the railing. "I was hoping to produce a work of fiction. One that children could read before their parents tucked them into bed at night." The corners of his mouthpiece gave a slight curl upward, and Clank leaned an elbow back against the railing as his other hand drew lazy circles against the metal. "Since we are no longer available for large scales of hero work, I would like to continue to invoke a sense of wonder in the peoples we have spent so much time protecting. I have seen many children's authors have success in that regard, and I would like to follow in their footsteps in bringing more joy to the universe."

The Lombax softened, and Ratchet let his hand fall from Clank's back. "Whatever you want to do, pal, it's all up to you. There's no shame in wanting to write."

"Thank you, Ratchet." A little hum, more of worry than of happiness, came from the robot. "It is something entirely new to me, and I do not know much about the art. I am nervous of possible failure. That has been keeping me from expressing this goal to others. It… it is whimsical and silly however the fear has kept me from speaking my mind."

Another strong pat landed against the little robot's back. "I get it. And hey-" Ratchet lifted his hand and rubbed it over Clank's head "-if you ever need help or support, call me over. I don't care if I don't know a thing about writing or if I look like an idiot when I shove a copy of your book in front of you to be the first one to get a signed copy, you can count on me if you need anything, Clank."

Clank shook his head as he lifted Ratchet's hand off him. "What if there are children in front of you desiring to acquire my signature first?"

Ratchet sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically, the corners of his mouth already lifting into a huge grin. "Fine… I'll let the kids go first."

"And the elderly?" A teasing tone covered Clank's words. "Surely you would be so kind to let grandmothers and grandfathers acquire signatures for their grandchildren?"

"Sure, sure," Ratchet drawled as he crossed his arms. "Patty from bingo night can go in front of me."

"And Qwark?"

An evil grin spread across the Lombax's mouth. "Oh no, he's getting pushed over. You can watch me launch myself off the other bookcases just to get in front of him."

The two laughed as they imagined the scenario in their heads, Ratchet pulling high flips to launch himself over the green-clad superhero just so he could get Clank's signature before him. Their laughter grew as Ratchet threw out scenarios of what would happen with each one wilder than the last, and before they knew it, Ratchet was wiping at stray tears from his eyes and Clank was struggling to calm down his laughter.

Once Ratchet had finished out his laugh and Clank calmed down, the two turned back to the railing, letting the little raindrops run over their hands and heads.

Noise grew from inside the condo as people began to cheer. Suspense invaded the air, and as a chill settled over the balcony, the duo once again leaned back against the railing. The scenery around them seemed to grow more vibrant, and the final moments began to tick down.

Ratchet cast a quick glance over his shoulder. "I think it's almost time, pal. You ready to start the new year and decade?"

The little robot crossed his arms, letting them lay against the metal. "I do have one last thing to ask you. Even though we are not active in hero work… do you think we will go on more adventures?"

Sloshing sounds came from the cup as Ratchet swirled it around. "Of course, Clank. No matter what, I would go on an adventure with you any day." He turned, leaning his back against the railing, tail curling around one of the ornate metal bars. "Even if my body got old and stiff, you can count on this Lombax being ready to take on anything with you at my side."

Shouts rang in the other room, a countdown well-heard despite how much the sliding door muffled the sounds.

The two heroes looked to each other.

"To a new year and a new decade where we do what we just said we were going to do," Ratchet said, lifting his cup without taking his elbows off the rail.

Clank's arm swung low, just over the robot's chest compartment, confirming his support. "To a new year and decade where we will make the most of both it and us."

The countdown inside drew close.

" _ **-5, 4, 3, 2-"**_

At one, wild screaming and cheering broke out. The roar of noise carried out, and both the Lombax and the robot heard hollering from other apartments around them. The city behind them welcomed the new year with open arms and screams of celebration, life flourishing as time fell away and began anew.

Ratchet lifted his cup just a little higher, dipping his head down and flashing his friend a grin. "Happy New Year, Clank."

The robot smiled back. "And a joyful new decade to you, Ratchet."

* * *

_This felt bittersweet writing this._

_Technically I shouldn't be getting so sentimental over something like this, but… well, so much happened in this past year alone, not just this decade. I've changed so much as a person, and now there's another ten years about to start. Another chunk of my life is ending and a new one is beginning. It's all such a very weird feeling._

_I've made a lot of mistakes over the past ten years. I've had mindsets that tore me and other people down; I've treated people poorly; and I've promised so many things that I constantly fail on delivering on. There have been good things though. I've grown so much as a writer, something that means a ton to me, and I've met so many wonderful people over the years. I have fans of my works, and I can't thank you all enough for all that you have given me. I wouldn't be where I am today without you all, and I look forward to being with you all as the new year comes to fruition._

_I have some goals that I want to accomplish before the end of the 2020s, and I will be working on getting them done over the coming years. I'll be as positive as I can; seek help when I need it; and try to live life as joyously as I can. I wish the best for everyone, and even though I'll be working New Years Eve, I hope you all have a wonderful time and enter 2020 with your heads held high. :)_

_Until next year, and the next decade, I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for reading and supporting me for so long._

_XD_


End file.
